A Cartoon Character's Life
Here's the cast for Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "A Bug's Life" Cast *Flik - Trent (Total Drama) *Princess Atta - Gwen (Total Drama) *Princess Dot - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) *Queen Ant - Queen Uberta (The Swan Princess) *Aphie - Pooka (Anastasia) *Mr. Soil - Snagglepuss *Thorny - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Dr. Flora - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) (with Fauna and Merrywether as extras) *Cornelius - Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Buford and Baljeet (Phineas and Ferb) *Hopper - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Molt - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Thumper - Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Grasshoppers - Various Villains *Axel and Loco - Brer Fox and Brer Bear (Song of the South) *P.T. Flea - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Slim - Quick Draw McGraw *Hiemlich - Magilla Gorilla *Francis - Top Cat *Drumming Tarantula - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Circus Fireflies - Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Dim - Horton (Horton Here's A Who?) *Manny - Dr. Delbert Doppler (Treasure Planet) *Gypsy - Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) *Rosie - LeShawna (Total Drama) *Flies at Circus - Bikini Bottom Residence (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tuck and Roll - Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *The Fly Brothers - Pain and Panic (Hercules) *Thud - The Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - SpongeBob SquarePants *Ant that gets tired - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don’t Dance) *The Bird - Ruber's Griffon (Quest for Camelot) *Baby Birds - Baby Pteranodons (The Land Before Time V) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Hector (Coco) *Mime Bug - Mime (Total Drama) *Baby Maggots - Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Fly who throw berries at Manny - Muscle Man (Regular Show) *Harry and Bug Friend - Wilbur and Orville (The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under) *Bartender - Peppermint Larry (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Vlad (Xiaolin Showdown) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) Scenes *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 1 Opening Title/Harvest Time *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 2 Princess Gwen Gets Stressed Out/Trent's Invention *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 3 Isabella Meets Trent/Trent Loses the Food *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 4 The Villains! *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 5 Trent's Trial *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 6 Trent Goes for Help *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 7 Mr. Krabs' Circus *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 8 "Flaming Death!" *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 9 City Lights/Trent Tries to Find Warriors *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 10 The Robin Hood Act *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 11 Trent's Flight Home *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 12 Trent is Back *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 13 Celebration *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 14 "Circus Characters!?" *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 15 A Griffon! *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 16 Gwen Appoligizes to Trent *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 17 Trent Has A Plan *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 18 Building the Bird *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 19 The Villain's Hideout *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 20 The Party *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 21 "You're Not Warriors?" *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 22 The Villains Arrive/Isabella Runs For Her Life *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 23 Isabella Begs Trent to Come Back *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 24 Show Time (Part 1) *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 25 Show Time (Part 2) *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 26 Trent to the Rescue/Mr. Krabs Burns the Bird *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 27 The Characters Band Together *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 28 The Chase/Rasputin's Demise *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 29 Happy Times Again *A Cartoon Character's Life - Part 30 End Credits Movie used *A Bug's Life Clip used *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama All-Stars *Phineas and Ferb *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess II *The Swan Princess III *Anastasia *Snagglepuss *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Sleeping Beauty *Duck Dodgers *SpongeBob SqaurePants *The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *The Magilla Gorilla Show *Top Cat *Treasure Planet *The Pebble and the Penguin *Hercules *House of Mouse *Winnie the Pooh *Quest for Camelot *Cats Don't Dance *Home on the Range *Epic *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Rugrats *Thumbelina *Sitting Ducks *Horton Hears a Who! *The Road to El Dorado *Free Birds *The Aristocats *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Wallace & Gromit: The Cruse of the Were-Rabbit *Chicken Little *Coco *The Jungle Book *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Regular Show *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Space Jam *Song of the South *Xiaolin Showdown *T.U.F.F. Puppy *The Return of Jafar *The Black Caludron *Chowder *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Lion King *Teen Titans *The Lion Guard *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *Lava *Monsters, Inc *Fantasia 2000 Gallery Trent.png|Trent as Flik Gwen.png|Gwen as Princess Atta Isabella Gamescom2018.jpg|Isabella as Dot Queen-Uberta.jpg|Queen Uberta as the Ant Queen Pooka009.gif|Pooka as Aphie Buford Van Stomm.png|Buford Baljeet (TV Series).jpg|and Ballet as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Snagglepuss in Yogi's Treasure Hunt.jpg|Snagglepuss as Mr. Soil Flora (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|Flora as Dr. Flora Shifu.jpg|Master Shift as Thorny Lord Rogers in The Swan Princess II Escape from Castle Mountain.jpg|Lord Rogers as Corneilius Rasputin as Zanger.png|Rasputin as Hopper Marvin_The_Martian.gif|Marvin the Martian as Molt Scroop.png|Scroop as Thumper BrerFoxBear.jpg|Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear as Axel and Loco Mr. Krabs The Darn Krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs as P.T. Flea Top Cat (1).png|Top Cat as Francis Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Slim Magilla Gorilla.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Heimlich Frog_0021_Louis.jpg|Louis as Drumming Tarantula Clipdizzy.gif|The Vultures as Circus Fireflies Horton.PNG|Horton as Dim Amelia from Treasure Planet.jpg|Captain Amelia as Gypsy Dr-delbert-doppler-1.jpg|Dr. Delbert Doppler as Manny TDA DIY Char Leshawna.png|LeShawna as Rosie Jellyfish Hunter 058.png|Bikini Bottom Residence as Flies at Circus 00024 Hubie Rocko Screenshot 260 90 1 - The Pebble and the Penguin.jpg|Hubie as Rocko as Tuck and Roll Pain and Panic.jpg|Pain and Panic as the Fly Brothers Tommy Pickles.png|Tommy Pickle Chuckie Finster.png|and Chuckie Finster as Baby Maggots Muscle_hq.png|Muscle Man as Fly who throw berries at Manny Orville.png|Orville Wilbur (The Rescuers).png|and Wilbur as Harry and Bug Friend The Backson.jpg|The Backson as Thud Ruber's Griffin.png|The Griffon (Quest for Camelot) as The Bird Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps.com-5590.jpg|Baby Pteranodons as Baby Birds coco-hector.png|Hector as Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign franck_by_miguellima1999-d9j6eic.png|Mime as Mime Bug Peppermint_Larry.png|Peppermint Larry as Bartender Courtney-0.jpg|Courtney as Cockroach Waitress GrumpySquidward.png|Squidward as The Mosquito Who Drinks "Bloody Mary" SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SqaurePants as Ant shouts "i'm lost!" TW_Turtle.jpg|T.W. Turtle as Ant that gets tirde Vlad.jpg|Vlad as Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco Stan and Heff.jpg|Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump as 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Woody (In Outtakes) Category:Uranimated18 Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs